High Life
by smellsliketeenspirit4610
Summary: Tris goes to modern high school. I can't write summaries! Read if you want. Stories better than the summary, but that's not very hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I did a story kinda like this but I lost the password and the rest is history. So I'm going to start again and change some things I didn't like about the story! And again I have to use the Scottish education system.**

_Load up on guns, bring your friends_

_It's fun to lose and to pretend_

_She's over bored and self assured_

_Oh no, I know a dirty word_

The first part of the song starts playing until I chuck my pillow at it and it falls off the bedside cabinet. My first day of school has sadly arrived despite my efforts to make time go slower. I hop my legs over the bed and check my phone, 1 text from Christina the girl who lives next door who I became friendly with over the summer and 3 new instagram followers.

Christina: U up yet? Need a lift to skl?

Me: Aye! No I'm good, you want a lift though?

Christina: Sure be round soon

With that I decide to jump in the shower. I quickly wash my body and hair and grab a towel from the side. I walk back into my room and sit at the dressing table, I comb out the knots in my hair and blow dry it into the right parting before starting on my makeup. All I ever put on is some light foundation and eyeliner with mascara, it suits me more than a full face.

Once, as my brother Caleb calls it, I finish putting my face on I put on my favourite black Nirvana t-shirt with bleached shorts, ripped tights and black Dr Martens. I stand in front of mirror gazing at my appearance. My blonde hair now reaches far down my back; during the summer I got it layered with black streaks through it to look more intimidating. My body however is the opposite of intimidating, I look like a twelve year old. I am sickly pale with a flat chest and no hips; I used to get bullied for it.

"Beatrice are you ready, I think Christina is here," Caleb yells up the stairs

"It's Tris, and yeah I'm ready," I reply back.

I run down the stairs meeting Caleb in the hall.

"Have you had breakfast?" He said doubtfully

"No," I muttered quietly.

"Please B-Tris I don't want you in hospital," I choked.

I ignore him and walk towards Christina; she doesn't say anything obviously feeling out of place. Once we reach my car we get in still not saying anything, I turn up the music and before we know it we're singing along nearly forgotten the awkwardness from a few minuets ago.

**Hey thanks for reading this far! Reviews are accepted in fact there encouraged! **


	2. Chapter 2

Once we arrive at hell, better known as school, Christina points me in the direction of the main office so I can get my timetable. I walk up the formidable stairs leading up to the office and think about how large this school is. From the outside you can see 5 different buildings, 3 car parks, an astro-turf pitch and a blaze pitch.

"Hello you must be Beatrice, welcome to Faction High School," She informed.

"Yeah, it's Tris by the way."

"Okay, from old school files we've looked at you've been placed in Dauntless." She exclaimed happily

"Dauntless?" I ask confused.

"Here there's five factions, Erudite the smart, Amity the peaceful, Abnegation the selfless, Candor the honest and Dauntless the brave. You'll learn more about them in your time here."

"Okay."

"Here's your timetable and locker number. Goodbye."

I walk of quite startled with my encounter with her. Locker number 126, okay easy enough. I put my headphones in my ears and turn up the Pixies, I finally spot locker 126 and walk up to it. I turn the key put the door gets stuck, I yank at it continuesly until it flies open hitting the person next to me in the nose.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. Oh my fucking God, I feel so bad," I babbled until he turned around, his eyes were the brightest blue and he had perfect dark brown hair.

"I'm fine calm down. Are you new here?" He asks rubbing his nose which makes me feel worse.

"Yeah I'm Tris," I reply.

"Well I'm Four-" just before he could answer the bell rang and he walked away. Rude, could he not just finish what he wanted to say before walking away.

I study my timetable, English with Mr Wither. I walk into the English Department and find the class. I search to find Christina or Four but no one I know is there. I stumble to the back of the class hitting most of the tables with my denium bag. There's one seat at the back next to a boy, I didn't catch the name of.

"Hey I'm Uriah and you must be Tris." He exclaimed

"How do you know me?" I asked, shit this school might have stalkers.

"You're the girl who nobody knew what faction you should belong to. That's really rare so when it happens everyone hears about it.

I sat there thinking, You're the girl who nobody knew what faction you should belong to echoing in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm bored so I'm gonna do another chapter but if I don't get some reviews I won't update for a while. I hate doing it but I know people are reading, so maybe a few reviews then.

Class drags on as I sit drawing band logos on my sketchbook and occasionally talking to Uriah.

"What's that," he asks leaning over my shoulder.

"Nothing," I say sharply, slamming my sketchbook closed.

I start to pay attention to the teacher again, but I've completely missed half of the lesson. Trying my hardest to concentrate I find my mind wandering back to the boy with the magnificent eyes, Four I think his name was, yes of course it was Four who could forget someone with a number for a name!?

The bell rings and I grab my bag and shove everything back in, then someone taps me on the shoulder. Uriah.

"What you got next?" He asks probably just trying to be nice to the petty new girl.

"Um-" I glance down at my schedule, "P.E."

"Cool that's with me so I'll walk to the base with you," he says grinning. I smile back, I quite like this guy.

Walking through the twisting corridors with Uriah I see a big and bulky guy who looks rather frightening, he glares at me and I put my head down trying to draw attention from myself.

We reach the base and coach Amar directs me to the changing room, where I meet Christina.

"Omg Tris your in this class," she says excitedly.

"Yeah, thank God I know someone," I say even though I have Uriah.

"Here, this is Marlene,Lynn and Shauna," They grin at me and wave.

Once I've met everyone I start getting changed. I pull on my old plain grey t-shirt and shorts.

I walk in with everyone into the hall and my eyes instantly find the bright blue ones, Four. He smiles at me then rubs his nose, I roll my eyes and he laughs.

"Right cupcakes," Coach Amar yells and I cover my mouth trying not to laugh. "This term we're doing gymnastics." My grin immediately fades.

Back when I lived in America I used to be an elite gymnast, but my coach pushed to hard until I just wasn't enjoying it. I've never done a trick again.

"First we're gonna do some floor then beam. No excuses!" He screams.

I walk and stand by Christina, who's talking to Four.

"So Tris you do any gymnastics," Four asks, I just shrug.

"Okay everyone stand on the mat and do a hand stand, if you can't go over to the wall and attempt over there!" He yells over all of our talking.

I walk I've to the mat and go into a hand stand. I hold it for a while until coach Amar comes over and holds my legs.

He nods then continues around everyone else, I drop into a roll and look up to see Four standing in front of me. He smiles, his smile mesmerized me.

**This chapters a little longer but like I said at the top, please review *puppy dog eyes*. I'm like on my knees with my hands clasped. Thank you my muvatruckers. **


End file.
